The Killer in You
by ChickenLove33
Summary: Summary: Feeling the power of the Boca Del Inferno Klaus comes to Sunnydale unaware that it is home to the most powerful slayer. Will he be able to resist his attraction to her or kill her before it begins?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes**_: Based off of LaLunaRossa90 video on YouTube called Stronger. She deserves all the credit for creating such a magnificent idea. Vampire Diaries and Buffy the Vampire Slayers content, ideas, and characters all belong to their respective owners. I own nothing!

_**Author Notes 2**_: This story begins in Season Five of the BTVS universe and then goes AU from there and the storyline for Klaus's character will be completely AU. Klaus has broken the Sun and Moon curse in this story by killing Katerina 500 years ago. He will still be the original hybrid.

_**Chapter One- The Killer in You**_

Blood. The smell of it was intoxicating. It coated his clothing, stained his mouth and hands red, and drained from the hearts that slowly stopped beating while they lay outside of their owner's chest. Bodies of countless dead were surrounding him as he tried to regain his bearing.

He slowly stood up and found himself at what had been a campsite. Bodies of all shapes and sizes littered the ground. He stumbled back as a wave of memories crashed into his fragile state of mind. He remembered falling to the ground as gut wrenching pain filled his mind and he was consumed with the blood lust that he hasn't felt in a thousand years. He remembered the euphoric sensation of the blood going down the back of his throat as he ripped into the fragile skin of every terror filled victim.

As he turned to make his way from the chaos that surrounded him he found himself face to face with the last person that he wanted to witness the destruction that lay before them. Buffy Summers stood before him with her blonde hair in loose waves dressed in a tight fitting button up white shirt, tight jeans, and boots with her suitcase in hand.

Her emerald green eyes met his blue eyes with an inhuman look of grief that tore his very soul to shreds. The emptiness that filled her face caused him such an outburst of guilt that he spun to smash the closest thing that lay before him. The empty beer bottle shred his already bloody palm to ribbons.

"Klaus… What did you do?" Buffy whispered.

He tried to remember what had caused him to create such chaos, but his mind was still foggy and buzzing with energy. He remembered waking up next to his feisty blonde slayer after watching her sleep as he counted his lucky stars for bringing this miracle into his life. He remembered kissing her goodbye after she promised to meet him at their intended rendezvous point. He made their traveling preparations so she could spend time with her family. And then nothing, but a voice that had spoken about his deepest fears, a voice that had whispered of his darkest desires, and a strong burning need to tear into the flesh of every living thing that had been in his path.

"I did everything I was told" He shouted at her as he grabbed for his head. He tore at his face to get at the buzzing noise that still lingered in the back of his mind.

"No, no, no. Please don't be dead" Buffy ran to the nearest corpse to check for a pulse and stumbled to the next reaching for their torn necks trying in vain to cover their gaping wounds. "I have to help them…"

"Sweetheart… They're all dead." He whispered brokenly as he slowly stepped toward her.

Before he could make any movement to comfort her she immediately withdrew her stake. "Leave. Now! They warned me not to trust you and I refused to listen," she struggled to contain her emotions and wiped a tear hastily off her face. "I refused to accept what you really are, but you think I would've learned by now." Her stance suggested war, but her eyes were full of agony.

"Don't come back or else I will find a way to end your existence"

He nodded and slowly faded into the shadows leaving her to clean a mess that he made without any idea to what caused it. He swore to whatever gods were above that he would find whomever or whatever did this to him and make them pay.

_**Author Note 3**_: This is my first story and unfortunately I did not have a beta writer. I'm really excited to see what everyone thinks so please review! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Notes: Thank you for the kind reviews! It means a lot to me especially since this is my first attempt at writing. I just wanted to clarify that it starts out with some Bangel fluff, but Kluffy is the endgame! **_

Buffy flew through the air and landed against a wooden park bench shattering it pieces. Wincing as some rogue pieces of wood stabbed painfully into her back she slowly got up to face the blonde vampire as he walked casually to where she now stood.

"I have to say I'm rather unimpressed Slayer I've heard such great things about your speed and strength!" His accented voice carrying a hint of amusement.

"Sorry to disappoint! Here I thought you and I were becoming friends," Buffy said as she rushed the smirking blonde and threw a right hook at his face that he quickly dodged and countered with quick jab to her face.

They circled around each other looking for an opening to strike as they analyzed each other's critical weaknesses. Deciding to try another offensive tactic Buffy rushed forth arms and legs moving in a flurry as she threw jab, kicks, elbows anything to weaken the monster before her. Finding an opening in his well-protected defense Buffy grabbed him and threw him face first into the ground as he went to stand she kicked him hard in the face. His head rocked back and to the side before he could get up she dropped onto a knee and her stake fashioned by the broken park bench drove deep into his heart.

"Evil vampire zero and one for the slayer." Buffy muttered as she got up and wiped her clothes clean. She continued her journey out of the graveyard when she heard a deep laugh behind her; she quickly spun and froze at the sight before her.

The vampire that she just staked stood before her easily prying the stake out of his chest cavity. As he removed the offending piece of wood he looked at it and tossed it carelessly aside. Turning towards her he gave her an easy smile that displayed an impressive set of dimples. "I think I underestimated you, Slayer. I've killed several in my long existence, but I have never had any best me in a fight nor manage to put a stake through my heart."

"Happy to be of service! I can offer you a repeat performance free of charge if you want to have another introduction to Mr. Pointy." She said with one hand on her hip as she twirled a stake in her opposite hand to prove her point.

He stopped before her and gave her another one of his dimpled grins. "What's your name, love?"

"You want to be friends now? Do you know how this game works? I'm the Vampire Slayer and you are apparently some kind of demonic creature. We fight, I kick your ass back to whatever hell you escaped from, and you die. Got it?" Buffy said sarcastically eyeing him as he stood casually with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Well, that's the thing I'm not a demonic creature per se even though many would agree with that description of me. I'm something quite different." He flashed behind her and raised a hand to touch a piece of her long golden hair.

She twirled toward him and gasped at how close he stood in front of her. She didn't really get a good look when she had attacked him as she spotted him draining a young girl of her blood. He had short dark blonde hair, blue eyes, light coating of stubble, and a very gorgeous smile to go with his killer accent. Bad Buffy don't check out the evil vampire, she thought nervously.

"Here in America we have this thing called personal space." She snapped and stepped back away from his outstretched hand and handsomely annoying face.

He tilted his head as his eyes moved all over her face and after a moment he smiled impishly. "Perhaps I'm going to enjoy my stay here after all." He said softly.

"Buffy!" A voice shouted in the distance.

Buffy continued staring at the mysterious man too nervous to turn her back to him. His eye's flicked up over her shoulder to watch as two of her friends ran towards her. He sighed and picked up her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips and said charmingly "Buffy, until we meet again."

He started to slowly back away his eyes never leaving hers and before he blended into a shadow she called out "Who are you?"

"My name is Klaus." He said his voice sounding far away.

He was gone by the time her friends reached her. Xander gently put his arm around her shoulders and turned her around to look at their faces having apparently ignored their calls.

"Who was that?" Willow asked staring at the space Klaus just vanished from.

"Giles… We are going to need Giles." Buffy answered worriedly.

"I'm telling you Giles. This guy was strong, fast, and really annoying. I mean really annoying and worst of all I staked him and he didn't go poof! Did I mention he was annoying?"

"Yes, you did several times in fact. You staked him through the heart and he did not explode into a cloud of dust you say?" Giles said thoughtfully.

"Bingo." Buffy said from her spot between Willow and Xander as they sat around a large table surrounded by stacks of bookshelves that were housed inside the Magic Box.

Giles got up from his chair that was next to Anya as she sat by the register cataloguing various items into their inventory list. He walked to a nearby bookshelf and rummaged around till he found a small leather bound book that seemed to satisfy him.

"If I recall you mentioned that he was feeding from a young woman like every other vampire that you faced? The only difference that you noticed was an increase of strength, speed, and overall defense against your attacks?" Giles questioned as he searched through the small book.

"Exactly. He didn't even seem to be weakened by me staking him either. He actually seem to think it was hilarious that I was able to beat him in a fight." Buffy spoke insulted that the arrogant vampire doubted her skills in combat.

"Long ago I read about a line of vampires that I believed to be myth since so little were known about them. They are believed to be created by a witch long ago that preserved their spirits or essence one could say inside their deceased form. This created an evolved form of hybrid from the vampires that you are used to Buffy... My understanding is that they are still driven by the same emotional conquests as they were in life, but they have increased strength, speed, agility, and possible other talents that I'm quite unaware of."

"Meaning that these vampires have a soul?" Buffy whispered quietly as her mind seemed to drift to another place or in her case to the soulful brown eyes of her ex-lover.

"Essentially yes. Again there is so little known about them and I haven't encountered an actual book that confirms their existence." Giles rushed on as he nervously pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Still if this "Klaus" is still a vampire why didn't he vanish into a big cloud of dust after Buffy staked him?" Xander chimed into the conversation as Willow walked over to look at the book Giles held in his hand.

"Because Klaus is one of Original family of vampires that the witch placed the curse on. He is impervious to being killed by a stake, direct sunlight, fire, etc." All eyes in the room turned to Anya as she continued filling out her paperwork as if she didn't just drop a huge bomb on the rest of them. "What? All the demons in the underworld that were in the loop knew about him." She finished once she felt their stares burning into her.

"So, you met this Klaus and you didn't think we would want to know about it?" Xander asked with annoyance dripping from his words.

"Well, I never actually met him I just heard about many of his achievements throughout the years. He was known to be merciless to anyone that crossed him… Hello ex-vengeance demon here! I admit I was a fan of his work." Anya confirmed as Xander and Willow stared unbelievingly at her.

Giles cleared his throat to gather their attention and turned his eyes to where Buffy sat calmly in her chair, "Buffy, I know we have been training and I'm rather proud of the progress you have made, but I fear that you need to be more on guard then normal if this vampire is in town. I will continue researching to see what I can discover about his possible weaknesses."

Buffy nodded her head barely listening as her mind drifted back to Angel. She wondered if he knew about these "souled" vampires or if they would be a surprise to him. She chewed her lip thoughtfully and wondered what her life would have been like now if Angel was unable to lose his soul. Would he have stayed or would he have still went to Los Angeles to atone for the evil that his counterpart Angelus committed? She silently chided herself for wishing on what if's when she knew the trouble it caused her in her last relationship. Her ex-boyfriend Riley Finn was a kind, loyal, and wholesome guy, but he broken off their relationship when he realized that she was unable to move on from her past relationship with Angel. She really couldn't blame him when she used words like wholesome to describe him. What is he a healthy brand of cereal, she thought angrily to herself.

"Buffy, are you okay?" She almost jumped straight out of the chair as Willow put a gentle hand on her shoulder to awaken her from her unhappy thoughts.

"Sorry! I called your name, but you were in the land of Buffy. Everything okay?" Willow asked softly and cast a quick look over to Giles. "Thinking about Angel?"

Buffy laughed softly but it turned out sounding more like a sob. "You know me so well."

"That's what best friends are for. Do you want to talk about it?" Willow whispered shooting another look toward the Scoobies to make sure their conversation remained unheard.

"Nah. I know you think I need to move on and I'm trying… but it's really difficult for me to get over him, Wills." Her voice sounded too close to cracking for her liking. "You know, if it's okay I think I'm going to go home and be all doom and gloom. I'll be back here tomorrow morning ready to party and do Buffy things!"

Willow looked sadly at her and placed a warm hand on her hands that were nervously playing with a ripped piece of her shirt that was torn from tonight's fight with Klaus. "Even though I think you need to move on from Angel I'm still here for you. I'm your BFF and I mean to live by those words, lady."

"I know and thank you." She said with a sad smile.

After giving the Scoobies hugs and promising to be careful on the way back to her house Buffy walked slowly and uneventfully back home. As she turned the door knob to enter her house she froze as a tingle went up and down her spine. She turned and scanned the perimeter of her house looking for any shadow that seemed out of place. She was tempted to call out, but decided against it as she heard her sister's footsteps nearing the semi open door. If it was Klaus she decided he could wait till tomorrow for another chance at her.

Klaus stood beside a large tree outside of Buffy's house as he watched her scan the darkness for a sign of him. He had considered breaking her neck and leaving it in the open doorway for her family to find, but decided against it as he took in her glowing skin, her shiny hair, and beautiful doll shaped face. He admired her feisty attitude and her tenacity as she continued fighting him even when she realized that his strength and speed were superior to hers. He smiled as she reprimanded her sister for coming near the open doorway when she knew evil things go bump in the night.

"Indeed, love. Indeed they do." He whispered as he turned to go find a snack now that there was no chance of his dinner being interrupted by Buffy.


End file.
